Impossibilities
by Lass Cherrie
Summary: It's a normal day for Ichigo, as she heads to Cafe Mew Mew for her shift. It's the usual too, for Kisshu, as he watches her every move like a hawk. Some call it stalking. To others it's dedication, it's love. But a love between them is impossible... K/I


**Jan 17, 2012.**

Hi, reader.

Here's another one-shot song-fic written back in the ye olde novice days. I decided to try my hand at a Kish/Ichigo. I didn't like it then, and I still don't like it now. But I cherish all these old pieces because they helped shape and define my writing style today. Besides, I like to cut novices some slack, myself included. :P

**Disclaimer: **I do not (and did not) own Tokyo Mew Mew, or 'Chasing Cars' by Snow Patrol.

* * *

**Impossibilities**

Written: August 14, 2007.

* * *

_We don't need_

_Anything_

_Or anyone_

The bright, periwinkle blue sky stretched across the horizon like canvas on an artist's eisle, reflected in the expressive, chocolate brown eyes of a young teenage girl wandering the streets, set out like grids on a map in the wise, cultural country of Japan. Tokyo was a very busy city in the afternoon. Cars flashed past the girl, whose auburn red hair shone brightly in the warm sun. Every now and then one stopped to let her cross the street. Where the girl was heading was a mystery to anybody, except, of course, for the girl herself.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Far away, far from the prying eyes of an unforgiving species, a teenage boy watched the girl, from the safety of the clouds. His golden eyes softened at her sight, his fanged lips curving back to allow a small smile to brighten his otherwise cold, often sneering face. The boy's seaweed green hair contrasted brilliantly with the blue nothingness around him. Nobody knew the boy was there. He didn't want them to know. But he wished _she_ knew.

_I don't quite know_

_How to say_

_How I feel_

The red haired girl skipped along the crowded footpath, flitting between mothers with prams, children with melting ice creams, and jogging athletes with panting dogs straining against their leashes. She was in very high spirits. May would soon be fading into June, taking with it the last of the sweet spring days they had been experiencing. The latest of cherry blossoms had hurried to burst into bloom, determined to be admired before they missed the season. Already the warmth of the coming summer had started drifting in with the wind.

_Those three words_

_Are said too much_

_They're not enough_

The girl was walking up a path now, towards a cute little pink castle. Well, that's what it appeared to be. It was really a modern café, located in the middle of a small park towards the skirting suburbs of Tokyo. The boy's intriguing yellow eyes followed her slender form as he stalked her from a furtive distance. She twisted the handle of the front door to the café, took a deep breath (perhaps for luck?) and opened it. Careful to avoid being detected, the boy snuck down to one of the small windows and peeped inside.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

It began almost immediately. Before she could even greet any of her fellow waitresses, a tall boy, older than her, with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes appeared in front of her, an angry scowl fixed upon his usually cool face.

"You're late, baka," he snapped. She knew. She was usually late. But today, for some strange reason, she simply didn't care. Without another word, the girl walked around her surprised boss and went to change into her uniform. She wouldn't let his overpowering attitude spoil her good mood.

"Ichigo!" he yelled after her.

Forget what we're told

Before we get too old

Show me a garden that's bursting into life

_Ichigo. _The word rang clearly in his mind. 'Strawberry'. That was exactly what she reminded him of, too. Strawberries. Cute, sweet, colourful, simple. A very general, harmonious fruit – perfect in many ways. Not too sour, like grapefruit, or too sweet, like pudding. And it wasn't a food one often wished to avoid when cooking dinner, like lettuce. And how often did one feel like mints? Precisely. No, strawberries were perfect. One never grew sick of them. They always looked nice on display, too.

_Let's waste time_

_Chasing cars_

_Around our heads_

Another typical afternoon at the café. Ichigo mopped, cleaned, served customers, swept, baked, dusted, vacuumed, polished, and helped wherever she could. By the time the golden sun had hit the horizon line in its descent to sleep, she was utterly exhausted. Her brown eyes lingered on the red-orange tinged sky, fading with the lingering blue of the dying day, clinging to the last few minutes before night settled in. A flicker by the window caused her to focus her often unreliable attention on the garden outside. A flash of movement, and a darting shadow. Calling an excuse, Ichigo left the broom leaning precariously against the wall, and slipped outside.

_I need your grace_

_To remind me_

_To find my own_

Up on the neatly tiled roof, the pointy-eared, green haired boy's heart thudded with alarm and excitement as he peered over the gutter, his eyes locking onto the red-head in the garden below. She stood in the very centre of the cafés small lawn, glancing around her for something she would never find. Him. If he didn't know better, the boy would have announced his presence. But it was too dangerous. The feelings he harbored were his alone. No matter how hard he wished, the girl on the grass below wouldn't return his love. Her heart was betrothed to another.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Ichigo could have sworn she saw somebody outside. Hadn't there been movement out there just a few seconds ago? She let her eyes trail suspiciously around the garden, snooping out any possible hiding places for a small child, or perhaps an animal of some sort. Silence mocked her. After scouring the small space twice, the girl was forced to admit there was nothing there; that it had been her imagination, after all. Her boss wouldn't be pleased. He was rarely pleased. Deciding that a few extra moments wouldn't alter how much trouble she was going to be in, Ichigo turned her chocolate eyes to the sky, following the trail of wispy clouds towards the horizon. She spun on her heel slowly to examine the setting sun behind the roof of the café, and her gaze was suddenly met by that of a boy with incredibly golden eyes. Before she could react, the eyes widened in shock. Then, he disappeared into thin air. "Kisshu!" the word escaped her lips in a gasp.

_Forget what we're told_

_Before we get too old_

_Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

Startled into panic, the boy listened to the heartbeat thudding frantically in his ears and felt it pounding in his chest. She'd seen him. That wasn't part of the plan. At least he'd been able to teleport on instinct. He'd be in a lot of trouble if he'd stayed any second longer. Back in the safety of the cool clouds, Kisshu sighed, symbolic for sorrow, exhaustion, disappointment and relief. All at once. How he wished it wasn't such an impossibility. Why did he have to fall in love with the enemy? His one and only desire was to be able to hold the teenage girl with the auburn red hair, and not feel sinful for it. And, of course, to know the feelings he had were mutual. If only she would smile at him, only once… If only she wouldn't look at him like he was unwanted trash on the ground. If only they were in another universe, where their impossible relationship might not be so impossible. If only…

_All that I am_

_All that I ever was_

_Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

She didn't know what to do. Her first instinct was to run into the café, alerting the others of the extraordinary appearance of their enemy. The only problem with that was that would mean she'd have to explain what she was doing outside in the first place. She had no doubt that it would be more trouble for her than it would be worth. Her second, surprising instinct was not to say anything at all, and pretend nothing had even happened. Ichigo didn't know why she considered that an option, but the more she thought about it, the more ideal it seemed to be. He hadn't attacked her. Therefore, there was the possibility that he might not have come to Earth to create trouble. She let her eyes meander across the now purple sky, wondering what his motive had been.

_Why would he be here, if not for a mission?_

_I don't know where_

_Confused about how as well_

_Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

It was getting late, but he didn't care. How many nights had he spent stealthily stalking her? His radiant maiden… Too many. But it wasn't like he had anything better to do. Since deciding to give up on the invasion of Earth, his race had had little to entertain themselves with. Chasing a hopeful dream seemed the only sensible option for Kisshu. The night was growing cold around him, but the boy didn't feel it. The only emotion he really felt nowadays was love. A powerful, painful, haunting, unrequited love. A shout from below dragged his attention to the earth. Golden eyes narrowed as they locked onto the tall figure of the café manager. Beckoning to the still stunned girl, he snapped something impatiently and followed her reluctant form inside, slamming the door perhaps a tad too vigorously behind him.

_If I lay here_

_If I just lay here_

_Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

The café was quiet. The other waitresses had gone home, except the girl's green-haired, shy friend. Ichigo put away the mop and took off her white apron. The silence seemed to echo around her, filling the room – louder than sound itself. She folded her uniform neatly and left it in a cupboard, where it would wait patiently until it would be next required; probably the following afternoon. As she wandered through the peaceful hallways of the café, her chocolate brown eyes strayed from roof to wall, from table to chair, from sofa to window. Her heart jumped. The eyes were there again. Golden, luminous, uniquely attractive. Were they seeking her own? Hurrying to the window, Ichigo knew it was useless; he would be gone before she'd taken a single step. She lingered beside it, letting the warm wind play with a few loose strands of auburn hair.

What was he doing back on Earth, if his race had announced its forfeit? He shouldn't have any reason to be returning to the planet he had hindered for so long, now that all his plans had been foiled. Unless he had ulterior motives? Unbeknownst to her, Ichigo's heart thudded again, with a hint of hopefulness. But it was impossible; unbelievable.

_Koneko-chan… _The words rang fresh in her memory. That common nickname…had there been more to it? Perhaps if she hadn't been so unkind to him she would know. But it was impossible – IMPOSSIBLE – for him to… to what? To like her? To love her? If only she knew what she felt for him, if anything at all.

_Stop pondering it, Ichigo. You're being ridiculous. He's an alien. You're a human. And he's still your enemy… Regardless of how you feel…_

"Ichigo, are you coming?"

Her green haired friend was waiting for her beside the door. With one last glance up at the sky, the auburn haired teen left the café, and began the long walk home.

Yes, it was impossible. Impossible.

An alien and a human couldn't fall in love.

It was just … impossible.

Wasn't it?


End file.
